Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-26458592-20150827165213/@comment-26933971-20150912063452
Zokura napisał(a): SzkarłatnyAnioł napisał(a): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KOBIETO GENIALNE :D !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! czytałam kilka razy bo bardziej (grzeczniej mówiąc) genialnego scenariusza na odcinek nie czytałam zwłaszcza że przez te.... Pryie (jak tylko o niej myśle to jestem kurzona) która tak zniszczyła wszystko nagle coś co rozprostowuje odcinek 27 było coś jeszcze tym śnie? :D błagam napisz lub chciaż wymyśl ciąg dalszy bo ątpie zebyś chociaż myślach tego nie kontynuowała :P Haha dzięki za miłe słowa od was wszystkich nie sądziłam, że tak się mój sen wam się tak spodoba. Wiesz co myślałam o kontynuacji tego jakby mogło to wyglądać i nic mi się przyszło do głowy jak to że chłopaki nasi kochani WS dali jasno do zrozumienia że tego nie rozumieją ale im się stanowczo to nie podoba. Przykład Kassi: K: No ładnie.. S: O co ci chodzi? K: hmmm no nie wiem może to że rzucasz się w ramiona jakiegoś nieznajomego faceta o co tu wgl chodzi? S: chodzi Ci o Wiktora? K: Nie o $#@!* Daniela S: Wikor jest moim starym kolegą z dziecięcych lat K: I ze wszystkimi starymi kolegami się tak przytulasz ? No itd. ale pomyślałam że za każdym razem mógły przerywać Wiktor i robić to z nami co Pryia z nimi robiła. Wiecie a to Wiktor by trzymał rekę na ramieniu SU a WS dostaje białej gorączki, pomaga jej w lekcjach blisko niej siedząc i się uśmiechając i wyglądało by to jakby pochylał się do pocałunku z daleka no różne różności. Na sam koniec petarda odchodzi z Wiktorwm w kierunku zachodzącego słońca xD. Natomiast to było wczoraj dziś stwierdziłam że chyba to by była lekka przesada. Więc ustałam na tym że Su by chodziła po tym liceum spotykała rozgniewanych facetów którzy nic nie rozumieją Su się standardowo popłacze i wpadnie znowu (xD) w objęcia Wiktora i on ją gdzies zaprasza do cichego miejsca (jego pokoju hotelowego żartuję) np. parku i ona o wszystkim mu mówi co jej leży na sercu co czuje do WS i to nie miało tak to wszystko wyglądać i że wszystko się wali. No i on jej tak słucha, przytula (chyba mi tego strasznie brakuję w tej grze xD) i tłumaczy. I dziwnym trafem następnego dnia gdy Su przychodzi do szkoły żaden chłopak nie jest już na nas wściekły i znowu zaczyna się robić tak jak powinno. Roza siedzi i kombinuje jak Su ma wyznać miłość, sama Su puka się w głowe z głupoty jak to się stało. Na koniec znowu spotykamy Wikotra który mówi że spotkał naszego WS i mu wszystko wytłumaczył ale oczywiście nie powiedział mu tego co nasza Suśka do niego (do WS oczywiście) czuję bo to należy już do jej obowiązku, i żeby się już tak tym nie przejmowała bo tylko jakiś ślepy kretyn by ją odrącił, a nasz WS na takiego nie wygląda xD. Dodałam jeszcze do tego że Wiktorowi się mogło wymknąć to że z Suśką nic go nie łączy bo on ma kogoś a jej już ktoś strasznie zawrócił w głowie XD. Jednym słowem cuda na kiju. :D Ale pamiętajmy o tym że Wiktor nie jest postacią Chino tylko od kogoś pożyczony więc jego nie będzoe ( bardzo duże prawdopodobieństwo). Bardziej takim wiarygodnym ognikiem będzie Dakota. Nie wiem będzie pomgała wujkowi na lekcji wf i będzie pomagał Su w ćwiczeniach. A wiecie jak taka pomoc wygląda xD. WS też może dostać padaki. Och... I te ćwiczenia rozciągające xD